


There's Always Room for Doubt- I Mean, Dessert

by mttraspberrypie



Series: Tales of a Sweet Spider-Son and His Embarrassing Irondad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttraspberrypie/pseuds/mttraspberrypie
Summary: Peter Parker goes out to dinner with his totally-not-dad Tony Stark. It's too bad he's an anxiety ridden mess.





	There's Always Room for Doubt- I Mean, Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There aren't really any trigger warnings, so enjoy reading!

When Peter Parker gets his report card at the end of the day, he doesn’t think much of it.

He never does.

It’s not like he doesn’t care about his grades, but it’s more that they’re usually more or less the same. Straight A’s.

It’s the same this quarter too, except the A minus he got in Spanish, but really, it was only because he’d messed up on the last exam of the quarter and bubbled in the wrong answer.

Figures.

So now, as he and Tony work in the lab after school, when Tony asks him how his day was, he doesn’t really think much of it when he says, “It was okay. I got my report card back today.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How’d you do?”

“Okay,” Peter shrugs. “Straight A’s, although I got an A minus in Spanish, which kind of sucked.”

Tony grins. “Let me guess. Bubbled in the wrong answer again?”

Peter’s face flushes. “No- well, yeah, but in my defense, they make those bubbles so close together it’s hard to tell them apart. How was I supposed to know A was B?”

“By checking your work, Underoos. It’s not that hard.” Tony snorts and tousles Peter’s hair, to which he groans at. “Really, though, straight A’s. I’d say that’s no small feat, except you’re a genius, so,”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter gives him a small smile as he bends over to grab his science homework from his backpack.

“So, what do you want?” Tony asks, which sort of stuns Peter. What does that even mean?

Peter tilts his head. “Like, long-term? Because I honestly don’t know if I’m ready to answer that, Mr. Stark. Sorry.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “No, Peter, not long term. I’m not asking you about your aspirations and life’s goals. I mean, what do you want as a reward?”

Now Peter’s even more confused. “A… reward?”

Peter can actually feel Tony’s exasperation. “Yes, Pete. A reward. For your report card, which you did exceptionally well on. That’s what you’re supposed to do when your kid does well, right? It’s called positive reinforcement, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Oh,” Peter rubs the back of his neck. The thing is, he doesn’t really get many rewards. It’s not that Aunt May doesn’t care- she always gushes about how proud she is of him, to an embarrassing extent. It’s just that they don’t exactly have enough money to go splurging on things as frivolous as a gift for Peter doing his job well- when he graduates, they’ll go to a cheap Italian place a few blocks away from their apartment building.

But spending money every quarter? No way.

Tony doesn’t seem to notice Peter’s very slight discomfort at the mention of a reward, and keeps on talking. “I know you’re not the type to want a new watch or anything. I could set you up with a nice Audi. They’re really efficient, and make good time, mind you-”

Peter blanches, and he shakes his hands in front of him. “Oh, no no no, Mr. Stark. You don’t have to- I’m not even old enough to drive yet- way too expensive-”

“Alright, alright, I get it. No Audi. You’re still getting a reward though, like it or not, so choose wisely.” Tony crosses his arms.

Peter’s never felt such casual pressure, and over something so miniscule. Sure, there are things he wants, but it’s not like he needs them.

“Um, there’s a new Lego set that’s out, and I-”

Tony snorts at that. “I can get you a Lego set, Peter, no problem. But I want you to think bigger here. I’m literally a billionaire, kid. I could get you a million Lego sets if you wanted.”

Peter feels sort of embarrassed now. Yeah, a Lego set was sort of a stupid thing to ask one of the richest men on Earth for. “Um, okay. Sorry. I guess I, uh, wouldn’t mind going out to eat? U-Unless you don’t want to-”

Tony snaps his fingers so loudly it makes Peter jump. “Great. Perfect. Done. Why not? I know a great place- very low-key. I’ll pick you up Saturday night. Does that work out for your very busy spider-baby schedule?”

“Uh, yeah. That sounds good.” Peter nods, and inwardly wants to sigh out of relief. He knows Mr. Stark is very big on grand gestures that involve a lot of money- just ask Pepper. So it’s nice to hear they’ll just be getting dinner, and at somewhere that wasn’t even super high-class, which Peter knows he isn’t.

Besides, he can’t stand the thought of Mr. Stark spending money on him, some little fifteen year old kid from Queens, when he probably has better things to be spending it on.

Without a word, the two go back to their respective projects, all of Peter’s worries having slipped away.

 

***

 

When Tony goes to pick up Peter on Saturday, he’s holding one of those dry-cleaning bags in hand.

That’s the first sign that their evening isn’t going to be exactly normal.

“Didn’t know the famous Tony Stark actually picks up his own laundry,” May says sarcastically when she opens the door.

Tony smirks. “I’ll have you know I’m very capable of doing so. This isn’t laundry, though. This is for Pete over there.”

Peter is sort of standing- totally not hiding- behind May. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go out to dinner with Mr. Stark or anything- it’s just that he already feels his anxiety creeping in. He’s probably about to waste a big chunk of Mr. Stark’s time.

“Hi,” Peter manages to get out. “Is that, a…” he trails off, because really, he has no idea what it is.

“Just a little something for you to wear to dinner tonight. Now go and put it on, and hurry, because we’ve got reservations at eight-thirty, and it’s currently seven forty-five.” Tony makes a grand show of checking his watch, which Peter would usually good naturedly roll his eyes at, except-

“Reservations?!” Peter squeaks out, and Tony nods.

“Precisely. So go change, since the restaurant is quite a ways from this apartment.”

Peter takes the dry cleaning bag and shuffles off to the bathroom while Tony and May chat, all the while inwardly panicking. Reservations? That usually means the place is so popular and prestigious you actually have to make sure you have a table ahead of time. But then again, there are plenty of average chain-restaurants that require reservations, right? 

Like Olive Garden, to which he’s never been but surely they take reservations, right?

Peter locks the bathroom door behind him. He’s almost managed to reassure himself of this, until he opens the bag.

Inside is a pair of crisp and clean black pants, a dress shirt, a tie, and a dinner jacket.

That certainly doesn’t scream Olive Garden.

Peter almost considers faking sick, except he really does want to spend time with his father-figure- not that he’s told Tony that’s how he sees him.

Besides, Mr. Stark is trying to do something nice. So, why can’t Peter just let a nice thing just be… nice?

Carefully, Peter puts the whole ensemble on, save for the tie, which he just can’t seem to make look as nice as Mr. Stark’s. Oh well, his impersonation of it is good enough.

When he walks out of the bathroom and back out to the living room- Tony and May are now seated on the sofa, chatting- he feels sort of awkward in the suit. It’s sort of stiff, but then again, his suit for Homecoming was stiff, so maybe that’s a characteristic all suits share?

When the two adults see him, they immediately start with the embarrassing comments, May gushing about how handsome he looks, Tony calling out with a smirk, “Mr. Parker. I take it you’re ready for dinner?”

They leave- not after May gives them both a lecture about how if this is actually another mission she doesn’t know about she will not hesitate to hunt them down.

Once they’re inside Tony’s Audi- “Really kid, you should have taken me up on my offer,”- they begin their drive to wherever Tony’s taking them. The sky is dark, and Tony tries to make conversation with him.

Peter does his best to hold up his end of it, except he can’t calm his nerves- is he just making the man waste his time and money? How much did this suit cost? 

The only thing that keeps him going is the one thought that’s continuously racing through his head, doing flips and swirling around.

Please let them be going to Olive Garden.

 

***

 

It’s not Olive Garden, it’s not Olive Garden-

Peter has to force his mouth shut as he and Tony stand in what Peter now thinks is the fanciest place in the world. It’s definitely a five-star restaurant, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, dim lighting, and some guy playing classical music on an actual grand piano.

Peter’s screwed.

Tony checks them in, and they’re lead to their table- it’s next to the wall, which isn’t in fact a wall but floor-to-ceiling windows, so Peter can see the city below them. The tablecloth is white, there’s a little candle in the middle, and exactly nine forks, three spoons, and four knives next to his empty plate.

This immediately sends Peter spiraling into a whole new level of panic. Is this what Tony thinks is low-key? Peter honestly doesn’t know the first thing about fine dining- that’s what it’s called, right? He has no idea why there are so many utensils, and which ones he’s going to need over the course of this dinner.

Tony, however, looks completely comfortable as he opens up his menu. “Honestly, Pete, you’re going to love the food here, especially with your crazy spider-kid metabolism.”

Peter gives a nervous laugh- why is he so sweaty?- and starts to read his own menu. Okay, there’s a lot of steak and salad, for one thing. Is he in the mood for that? Honestly, his stomach is in knots, so he doesn’t really feel in the mood for anything- he’ll just get whatever Mr.Stark gets.

That way, he doesn’t have to think too hard, and it’ll make Mr. Stark see he isn’t some low-class commoner who’s never even been to Olive Garden.

Peter doesn’t notice that a waiter is filling his glass with something until Tony starts speaking to said waiter. 

“I’ll have the filet mignon, with a salad on the side- substitute the usual dressing for raspberry dressing- and whatever the special is for champagne today,” Tony is saying, and the waiter expectantly looks at him.

“I’ll have what he’s having!” Peter blurts out, which causes a few people to look at him strangely. “Except for champagne. Since I’m not old enough to, uh, drink. Because I’m fifteen.”

Smooth.

The waiter simply nods and leaves- Peter is relieved that interaction is over- now it’s just a matter of making himself look more high class than he really is.

“You could have gotten one of the non-alcoholic drinks, you know? They have Shirley Temples.” Tony remarks, looking a little amused. 

Peter inwardly groans. Maybe he should have bothered to read the menu. “Right.”

“So, kid, you want to tell me what that was all about?” Tony asks, his voice a bit more serious now.

Uh oh. Looks like he’s being seen through.

Peter gives a nervous laugh, which is definitely way too loud. “What was what about, Mr. Stark? I don’t- I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about, Peter. You’ve been a nervous wreck ever since I picked you up. You were quiet in the car, and now-”

Peter immediately looks away, which silences Tony. His face is flushed, and he just feels stupid now. “I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“For what? Pete, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Tony just sounds concerned now. “If you don’t want to be here, I can take you back to your aunt’s-”

“I do want to be here!” Peter blurts out for like the hundredth time today, “I-I just… it’s stupid. Nevermind.” Peter shakes his head. “I’m ruining this, aren’t I? I just-”

“Peter.” Tony cuts his rambling off. “Nothing you could say to me is stupid. I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself, kid, and I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Peter’s silent for a moment. “May and I usually don’t do anything for my report card. It’s not like we don’t want to, it’s just that we- we can’t. We don’t have enough money.” Peter’s mortified. Here he is, admitting to Tony how poor he is, and Tony is- 

Tony’s listening. “Go on.”

Peter awkwardly clears his throat. “Um, yeah. Anyway, I’m not really used to this-” Peter waves his hand, gesturing to everything around him, “And it’s not like I don’t like it! I just- I’m not, like, a super classy person like you. And I don’t know what to do or what to say to be like you and I don’t know how any of this works and I feel super out of place because I couldn’t even tie my tie right and I’ve probably embarrassed you at least five times since we got here and I feel like I’m wasting your time and money and it’s really stupid but I’m just some stupid commoner who dumpster dives and-”

“Peter,” Tony says sternly, and great, he’s probably just shown Tony how uncultured he is.

Peter buries his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. Let’s just- just- I can call a taxi. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“What? Jesus, Peter, you don’t need to call a taxi. There’s literally no reason for you to do that.” Tony sighs. “Kid? Look at me.”

Peter hesitantly lifts his face from his hands and meets Tony’s eyes. He feels small.

“Peter, I want you to listen to me. You could never, ever embarrass me. Not in a million years.” Tony says, and his voice is so firm that Peter almost believes him.

Yet, like there’s room for dessert, there’s room for doubt.

“But I- I haven’t even been to Olive Garden, Mr. Stark.”

Tony actually laughs at that, and it’s the sort of unselfconscious laugh Peter has when they’re in the lab together. “So? Neither have I, kid- that doesn’t exactly mean anything.”

“That’s- That’s not what I mean. I mean that I’m way too unrefined to be seen with you. I mean, I’m Peter Parker-”

“And I want Peter Parker to go to dinner with me, so we can celebrate his exceptional grades.” Tony interrupts. “You are exactly the type of person I want to be seen with. You’re a good person, Peter, and I honestly don’t care where you have or haven’t been or what you have or haven’t done- you’re my kid, and I want you to feel comfortable.”

Peter actually tears up a bit at that. “You mean it, Mr. Stark?”

“Pete, I think you know by now that I wouldn’t lie to you about that sort of thing.” Tony says sarcastically, and Peter smiles.

“I should apologize, though. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier, about what you wanted.” Tony starts, and Peter’s about to say that it’s not his fault, but Tony doesn’t give him the chance. “My father- he never did this sort of thing with me. Whatever I did, it was never good enough. I just wanted to show you that I cared, but I shouldn’t have forced you to do something you didn’t want to do.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark. I like spending time with you. You’re like a-” Peter’s face immediately heats up, and there’s no way he can take back what he’s about to say, but he has to say it, “You’re like a dad to me.” he mumbles, so quietly it can barely be heard.

Tony hears it.

“Well,” Tony clears his throat, and Peter knows he’s probably made things awkward until Tony says, “I’m glad to hear it, since I don’t take people I don’t see as my son to places like this.”

Peter looks up at Tony. It feels like a weight has been lifted. “Um, how many people have you taken here?”

“Oh, just this one kid named Peter Parker. You know the type- total Star Wars nerd, references these weird online videos-”

“They’re called Vines, Mr. Stark.” Peter grins. “And they’re amazing.”

“Sure they are. Also totally incomprehensible.” Tony replies.

“Maybe to an old man like you.” Peter retorts, and Tony mock-gasps and places his hand on his chest.

“I’ll have you know I take offense to that, Underoos. How dare you call your old man old?”

Overall, Peter has to admit he was worried about nothing. He has a great time- Mr. Stark is right, the food is amazing- and after dinner, they go out for milkshakes.

And, when Peter is finishing his salted caramel milkshake, if he accidentally calls Tony dad- well, no one but them has to know.

Except for literally everyone else Tony talks to on a daily basis, seeing as he proudly spreads the word about it, much to Peter’s pleasure and embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please comment, give kudos, whatever. Feel free to give me some suggestions for Irondad and Spiderson prompts- I might make a series of them.


End file.
